Everything For Natalee
by Juno'sMommy
Summary: Set in the beginning of Twilight. Kamryn promises to protect her friend's baby. What do they find when they get to Forks? Story may not be good, so I don't expect much. Been on my mind for a while. Vamps are Vamps, Wolves are Wolves. OC


Everything for Natalee

"Hold on!" I screamed to Noel. I scrambled around trying to find the scalpel in the stolen medical bag.

"I can't! She's coming! DO SOMETHING!" Noel's breathing quickened and small red dots appeared in her eyes.

I felt the cool metal make contact with my hand, and I grabbed it. Swerving around, I grabbed the towels and the morphine. I quickly filled the syringe, giving it a quick tap. When I turned to inject Noel with the needle, I saw Jeremy sitting beside her, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Why didn't you call me? I could have been here earlier." He said calmly.

"Well DAMN Jeremy! Did it look like I was prepared for this? I didn't even have any fucking time to think about calling you!" I had already injected Noel and was about to bring the scalpel down on her swollen torso.

Before I could do anything my vision got blurry, eventually, everything disappeared. The only thing left was a bloodstained blanket, the name Natalee sown in pink.

I woke up trembling. My eyes were swimming in tears that were now dripping off my chin. Slowly, I swung my feet over to the floor and looked down to the wicker nightstand. It was 3 am. 'I only slept for 4 hours', I thought. The trembling still raged through my body and was only getting worse, so I stood slowly and ravaged through my duffel bag for my medication. I grabbed the water bottle out of the fridge and threw the pills to the back of my throat.

For a while I just twiddled my thumbs and pushed my hair around. That dream fucked me up every time. What happened to the dreams when Noel and I were acting like fools? Like the one where we jumped in the river back in Ohio, or when we shaved a peace sign in my dog's hair. We were practically sisters; she lived with me for 2 months straight once because her parents, like the crack heads they were, left her without any note of where they were going. They really weren't good people, always missing Noel's recitals and even when her artwork was displayed in the museum for weeks they never saw it. My mom and dad took Noel in and loved her like another daughter, always being there for her, buying her clothes, and telling her that everything would be okay.

I missed those times. Now she was dead.

I always wondered where she went at night, she would always say she needed alone time. I understood that, but when I followed her one night, deep in the woods. I saw her kissing someone and as a natural response, I gasped. When he looked up, I saw a pair of golden eyes looking at me, when he saw me, he barred his teeth. I ran as fast as I could back to the house, but I ran into something only yards away from the front door. Something hard and cold held my mouth shut, trapping my scream. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was back in the place where Noel and the boy had been. Noel was sitting on a log with a fierce glare on her face…she was looking at me. I felt the presence of someone behind me and I turned to see a dark haired man staring down at me. He lifted his finger to his lips and shushed me while I took a few steps back. I took a seat next to Noel, even though she was mad at me. As I sat down I sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" I muttered. Noel punched my left arm and when I looked up, she smiled.

"I told you not to come after me and you did anyways?" she asked, obvious disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah…why didn't you tell me Nos?" I used her nickname to make it clear I wasn't mad at her.

"To keep the secret" Noel whispered, clearly not expecting me to hear her. The man looked up with wide eyes, and Noel peeked up at me under her long blond lashes.

"What secret? What aren't you telling me?" I asked.

"She won't tell Jeremy. She never does" she gave me a weak smile and looked at him.

His tense stance dropped and he sat down on the log closer to him. He looked at Noel with a strong emotion that could only be love. Looking to Noel's face I could see the feeling was mutual, I felt left out. He redirected his attention to me and spoke for the first time.

"I'm a vampire" he stated simply


End file.
